Concealed Emotions and Found Truths
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Concealed thoughts and emotions. That are kept under lock and key. Can be revealed through none other than poetry. A series of poems of Frozen poems. Currently: The Change Behind The Door.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Still Remember?**

_Do you still remember me?_

_The sister that you never see  
We used to do everything together  
Run around the halls  
Play silly games in the room for balls  
But then everything changed forever_

_Will you ever know?_

_Of my powers to conjure ice and snow  
It brought us joy and beauty  
Now...  
My ice curse is just a tragedy  
Always continuing to grow_

_Can you forgive?_

_Each time I send you away  
Never came outside to play  
When I used to scowl and shout  
When I used to shut you out_

_Or will you forget?_

_That I care..._

_I love you with all my heart  
Even when were so far apart_

_...Your sister_

_The one with the cold shoulder_

_You might ask: _

_Why?_

_I and my secrets  
Are kept under lock and key_

_..._

_Because I'm afraid of the monster inside of me_

* * *

**A/N: How was that for my fist Frozen fanfic? Usually I don't read much poetry, but I love writing it. Frozen is now my favourite movie. I will update with more poetry stuff like this. If I'm not busy with my Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender fics. **

**I always appreciate comments, and hearing from my readers. So feel free to tell me what you think.**

**One last thing: I do not own Frozen or any show or movie**


	2. Chapter 2

Dialogue Behind Doors

**_We know you will get this right  
We believe you will succeed  
We know what is best  
We want you to be safe_**

_Mother, father  
I know it is getting stronger  
But I will get it under control  
It will be better_

_Anna, please try to understand  
I want you to stay unharmed  
I don't want to hurt you  
Right now I can't play  
So please just go away_

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Lets go outside and play  
I never see you anymore  
You won't open up, but that's ok

**_It is getting out of hand  
It is a growing danger  
It can still be mastered  
It will be controlled_**

_I can't control the frost  
I'm confused and lost  
I need help  
To control this snow  
Or everyone will know_

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Lets go and ride on my bike  
When will I finally see you?  
I'm beginning to wonder what you look like

_Anna, you have to stay away  
Try to understand  
I miss you too, but  
I don't want to hurt you_

**_You are getting unsure  
You are getting afraid  
You are going to hurt others  
You can't control_**

_I only know fear  
In my silent cries it is clear  
I'm losing control  
Out the window I will glance  
Wondering...is there still a chance?_

**_Maybe it's just that were not sure  
Maybe it's best for you to stay behind the door  
Maybe you shouldn't be around your sister  
Maybe you it is best to keep you away from her_**

_Why do I need to conceal?  
Why can't I feel?  
Are you afraid?  
Is it what you see?  
Darkness inside of me?_

**_Others might not accept you  
If you show them what you are capable of  
If you show them the beast you can't tame  
You are just not...the same_**

"Because no one wants a killer as a queen."

"Elsa don't say that! It's just lies."

"It is true. I see it every time. In your eyes."

"We can help just...just."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you or be a killer."

"You won't. You're our daughter."

"No, I'm the person who will hurt others again!"

"You won't. Stop with the lies. All of it!"

"No! It won't help. I'm going to hurt you anyway. Father, mother just admit."

"It isn't you that we fear."

"Then can I take of my gloves? Will you come near?"

"No, that is foolish! Elsa wait I...I."

"...You were just going to lie."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there is my second poem. Maybe not as good as the previous one, but I had to get this out. I just watched Frozen at the cinema...for the second time. It's the coolest movie ever!...Don't you just love puns! I will always appreciate comments, reviews. Thanks for reading :D I do not own Frozen**


	3. Chapter 3

**With You...**

Anna...  
With you. I don't need to conceal.  
I know I can feel. You would understand and be at my side.

With you. I don't have to worry, about losing control.  
I t is your love, that will thaw and keep me whole.

Anna...  
You will always. Be there for me. Even when I close my doors.  
Open will be yours.

You don't need. My protection..., but I will always be there to give it. It is you, I can't live without.

Anna...  
I don't need. To be perfect around you. I can wake up with a bed-head. Practise swordsman-ship. I can even get a little tipsy. Eat a hundred chocolates, because it is you. Who will finish them with me.

* * *

Elsa...  
you will always be there when I have a broken heart  
after you froze the guy who did it if I don't punch him...hard

you will always be there to support me  
through the good and the bad times mostly after the coronation thing thank goodness you didn't bless the marriage that was crazy

Elsa...  
with you I don't have to do a perfect curtsy I can be silly and clumsy maybe even a bit...gassy but that stays between you and me

with you I don't have to learn to have a perfect posture or a great hand writing or know every rule and right  
not without you at my side

Elsa...  
I say that I don't need your protection  
but when I get scared all I need is you is the fact that you helped me get over my fear of the dark something I should mention

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Frozen. There is my third poem! If it can be called a poem. I tried to get my characterization right. I think I did a good job and I liked what I have written. What do you guys think? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey this is one of my favourite poems, but sadly I have to change the rating. I'm not sure what to rate this one, but here is some warnings: Self harm, suicide attempt. Disclamer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Demons as Distractions

She never wanted to resort to this.  
But she ran out of options.

Elsa just wanted to get rid of the pain.  
The fear of hurting her little sister.  
Replayed in her mind again and again.

Her parents' help was futile.  
So what was there left to do?

_Cut_

The first gash was made.  
With none other than an icy blade.  
For a few moments.  
Away went her haunting thoughts.  
Her parents couldn't know what was wrong.  
They couldn't know the perfect girl was gone.

She was barely a teen.  
Her power was getting stronger.  
Elsa couldn't be seen.  
She wanted her sister.  
But Anna was to be on her own.  
Caged in was the monster.

Every snowman she refused to build.

_Cut_

Every time she told her sister to quit.

_Cut_

Added to her uncertainty and guilt.

At the age of sixteen.  
Her demons.  
Were still hidden, unseen.  
Her scars.  
Was a reminder of the tears and turmoil.  
She had throughout the years.

_Cut_

The emotions Elsa kept inside.  
Gushed out in the colour red.  
It was the only way she could feel.  
It is an unknown attempt to conceal.

Only this time.

_Cut_

Elsa didn't want the bleeding to stop.  
She wanted to give up.

Her parents had a terrible end.  
It was a funeral Elsa refused to attend.  
She stayed in her room with wounds to mend.

_Cut_

At the age of eighteen.  
Now destined to be queen.  
Elsa raised the knife.  
Ready to take her life.

Then Anna's voice penetrated trough her thoughts:  
_They say have courage and I'm trying to.  
I'm right out here for you.  
Please let me in. I don't want to lose you._

She couldn't bring that on Anna.  
Elsa didn't want to hurt her even more.  
Behind her always closed door.  
Both sisters shared their grief through silence.

_Cut_

For the first time in forever.  
Opened the gates.  
And the Queen added bloody grates.  
In her scarred flesh.

She couldn't let them see.  
She won't let them in.  
They can't see the secrets on her skin.

Her gloves had to come off.  
At the coronation.  
But no one saw her demons.  
Her distractions.

Until Anna's accusations  
Made her facade slip.  
When her sister wanted so badly to help.  
The storm wanted to be unleashed from the inside.  
Elsa wanted to run, because she couldn't hide.  
Her glove came off.

_Cuts_

Everyone saw.  
Everyone knew.  
What she put herself through  
Anna looked at her sister:  
_What did that to you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Still wanting to read my poems? Ok then. Here is the 5th update. It is what I would think Elsa's version of 'Do you want to build a Snowman?' Would be. I hope you like it. I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**Do you Want to Sit and Talk?**

Do you want to sit and talk?

Draw pictures with pens and chalk.  
I'm sorry we can't play.  
In my room I have to stay.

We used to be best friends.  
Until things changed.  
I can't build a snowman anymore.  
But, can we talk from behind the door?

Do you want to exchange notes?

Share stories and quotes.  
I don't have much to tell.  
Company is hardly ever here.  
It is your voice that I hear.

What have you been doing?  
How is it going with Joan?  
At least you're not completely alone.  
The last thing I wanted,  
was for you to feel that way.

Do you want to share a dessert?

Without any physical contact.  
And without you seeing me?  
It doesn't have to be a dessert.  
Maybe some food?  
Anything would be good.

Anna, I wish I could be there next to you.  
I don't want to shut you out.  
I want to tell you how things have been.  
I don't want to keep my feelings within.

I'm sorry I can't be there.  
I'm sorry that it isn't a snowman.  
That would be much better.

Do you want to write a letter?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the 6th poem, but before you start reading I just want to that everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorite. Thank you for all your support! I do not own Frozen.**

**The Change Behind The Door**

You were warm and loving with a face bright and smiling. Now... Detached and cold is your heart. You came out broken and scarred.

To control you are unable, With emotions unstable. All it took... Was a decade behind a door. Without the love that you craved for.

You and Fear were constantly fighting. For my safety you would die trying. Now it's my turn... To be there too. To try and fix you.

When nightmares plague your mind at night. I will be there telling you it will be alright. Thinking back... At when beauty was brought by magic. When things didn't turn tragic.

To turn jagged ice into soft snow. We have a long way to go. But... What ever happens I will be there sister. We will get through this... Together.

**A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
